


So, what's your Patronus?

by bluemerce8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Post-War, Powerful Harry, Soulmates, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemerce8/pseuds/bluemerce8
Summary: Harry is finally back at Hogwarts as the Defence Professor. Ron and Hermione have each other and when Neville decides to spend his time with someone else, Harry decides to use his free-time and his access to the Hogwarts library to do something he loves: do research in Defence against the Dark Arts. However, when he reads more about the Patronus charm an interesting information comes to light. What should he do? And why does Snape put up with him all the time? When Luna suddenly needs Harry's help, certain events turn everything up-side down.





	1. Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is not corrected by my beta, because I want to give him a holiday.  
This is the first work I am updating here, so I'd love comments and criticism.
> 
> Snarrys aren't extremely popular and if you can't get your head around the idea, don't read it. I merely had a head cannon and I haven't read anything about it before, so I had to write a fanfic (obviously).  
I try to update often, hopefully weekly, maybe my beta is going to join in some time.  
There won't be many chapters, because I have a big one waiting to get attention (no ambiguity implied ;)

”Morning Professor Potter, “ a familiar voice behind Harry said. He had been on his way to breakfast in the Great Hall, when he turned around on the stairs to face his colleague.

”Professor Longbottom,” he smirked. Neville grinned back and stepped beside him.

”Will we ever get used to this?” The Herbology professor sighed and looked dreamily to the charmed sky in the Great Hall which they just entered.

“I doubt it. Maybe if we reach Dumbledore’s age. Or Nicholas Flames’.” Harry looked up as well to the blue, white clouds patching it up. It was a very good day for flying.

Next to him, Neville snorted. ”I doubt you reach high-age with all the rubbish you eat.”  
As a response he got an elbow to his ribs. ”I exercise enough!”

”Oi!” Neville hit Harry’s shoulder playfully. ”As if I wasn’t aware already.”

They both grinned at each other. Both were thinking of the time Neville nearly passed out the first time he had seen Harry in swimming shorts. Well, the first time since the Triwizard Tournament.

He even accused his friend every other day to have spelled the six-pack and muscle mass on with some charm. 

They had mainly spent the first weeks of summer holidays after their first year of teaching at Hogwarts, only to take full advantage of their new status as Professors.

Neville had spent three years at a Herbology research farm somewhere in Asia - Harry couldn’t remember where exactly- before getting his mastery.  
Harry on the other hand had travelled through a few countries, trying to learn more about wizard culture. 

He had left Ron to Auror training, Hermione to her study-addiction and Ginny to find the love of her life during her stay in France with the Holyhead Harpies as a professional Quidditch player. His name was Laurent and if Ginny had not fallen in love with the handsome french wizard, then Harry probably would have. 

Instead, Harry James Potter had released all the frustration and over-flowing energy he possessed after defeating Voldemort during his travels.  
He had studied under the eyes of Masters of Defence in Japan, Thailand and South-Africa, had worked with course-breakers in Canada or had helped Charlie in Rumania with his Dragons. 

When he came back after four years he felt no desire anymore to catch Dark Wizards, merely to settle down at the only place he ever called home. The headmistress McGonagall had been delighted to have him back as a teacher and refused to let him take over the Quidditch lessons.  
Now, he was Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts and is was not even after his first week that he felt to have found the perfect job for himself.  
As if there had ever been any other choice.

But not only had DADA Professor Sturlum left Hogwarts that year to take care of his younger sister, but Professor Sprout had finally given in and said ”Yes” to the wizard who had been courting her for several years. They were probably living on the countryside somewhere with the biggest garden anyone could have.  
Harry had not minded in the least when Neville’s job application had been approved by McGonagall.

”I feel like something is going to happen today. It is too quiet.”

Harry laughed. ”You will regret to have said that in not less than fours days. It as quiet as the last weeks and I would recommend to enjoy the days before the brats come back on Monday. I can’t believe the holidays are over already. Felt like a blur.”

Neville looked back at him and nodded in affirmation, as they approached the table, where only few teachers sat. McGonagall, Professors Sinistra, Flitwick, Grubby-Plank and Madame Pomfrey. The rest would have to join them later for the teachers conference. 

“I know what you want to say, Harry. Not what I meant. I can feel it in my stomach. It is almost as if Snape is going to appear any second to scowl and take points for my abysmal potions.” Although Neville’s tone was light, Harry heard the slight worry.

”Dude, Snape is neither here, nor has he been your boggart for years. It’ll be fine, uncle Harry is here to protect you if anything happens,” teased the DADA Professor and patted the head next to him.

”Shut up, Scarhead.”

Harry inhaled sharply and obviously feigned to be hurt.  
”That insult cut deep into my heart, love. It now lies shattered on the ground.”

The other teachers chuckled at Harry and Neville’s show and exchanged morning pleasantries with them. They were occupied soon enough, because even at breakfast the teachers could not let go of their passion for their subjects.  
While Neville was involved in a discussion with Madame Pomfrey about healing plants and also Filius Flitwick, who sat beside Harry, started a conversation immediately.

”Good morning Harry. I must be forward with you and say that this new robe suits you very well. Green has always been your colour.”

”Thank you Filius. It was a present from Neville. Since I told him I had nearly been a Slytherin back as a student he can’t seem to stop making a laughing stock out of me. But at least I have these formidable new robes, so I am not complaining.”

Filius patted his hand. ”Well, well, if that isn’t a revelation. Oh just imagine Professor Snape’s face the moment he would have realized he had to counsel you!” Professor Sinistra giggled with them, having listened into their conversation.

”Severus has always been obvious about his animosity towards Harry, even after the battle. There hasn’t been a week without complaints about you, dear,” she said to Harry.  
Then she sighed with an expression that showed how much she hadn’t been sharing the sentiment.  
”I had no classes with you, Harry, but even I am sure you were no more an attention-seeking liar than today. He was surely exaggerating every little misbehavior. And he talks for hours!”

Feeling like she had been rating about her former colleague, she suddenly stopped. 

Harry smirked. He knew full well how fast one could get angry with that man.  
”I take it you were friends then?”

”Friends? Severus never had very good friends, I think.” Aurora Sinistra shook her had and smiled sadly. ”Although no one could ever say ’no’ to his tea. I do not know how he does it, probably due to his knowledge in potions and spying, but once you taste his tea, every other cup is only passable.”

While she spoke, Harry noticed, how Filius and Minerva, who had joined their conversation, nodded with a melancholic look on their faces.

Filius’ quirky voice squeaked: ”It is a pity he has yet to return from his research project. I do hope to taste his tea one day again.” 

Harry noticed how Minerva smirked knowingly. In the end, if he hadn’t been in his vacation-mode and had spent a single thought more on this, he could have connected the dots. Neville had revealed his psychic abilities rather often in the past after all.  
_____________________________________________________________

”Before we begin with the ever so intense discussion of the schedule, I would like to speak about the most recent changes in our staff.” 

Everyone from the round table looked up from their papers and focused on the headmistress. The teacher conference took place in a small room that severed as the teachers lounge, but was still rarely used.

”I am sure, he will be arriving soon, he was always a bit too dramatic. You all know the potions position had to be filled again, as Professor Moria’s application for Beauxbaton has been finally accepted. I wish her all good luck, because we all know how she missed her home country.”

A tiny knot in his stomach made Harry remind him, that he missed her greatly. She had been a friend of Fleur and they had often gone to Hogsmeade together to play Chaperone for the students. She promised to visit and had kissed him goodbye, knowing full well he was gay, but not minding in the least. French people.

A knock on the door of the staffs room brought him out of his sentimentality. 

“Come in,” McGonagall said and not a moment later Harry nearly jumped to the ceiling.

Of course HE was the fill-in for the potions profession. His robes billowed as dramatically as ever behind him and Harry was reminded of Minerva’s comment earlier. It was true, Severus Snape always loved a dramatic entrance.

”Please excuse my tardiness, Headmistress. I got hold up by a house elf.”

There was an awkward silence in which nobody said anything, everybody merely stared, perhaps reminded of the absurdity of discussing the tea-making skills of their now-again colleague only earlier this morning. 

Then he felt Neville and himself burst out into laughter at the same time, unable to hold back or take control over any of it.  
Snape, startled, sneered at them, before he sat down at the empty seat next to the headmistress.  
The sneer and the befuddled but also amused expressions of their colleagues made the youngest Professors laugh even harder and they both had to wipe away tears before excusing their behavior. Neville did not look at Harry lest they start again.

“I am very sorry, Professor Snape. We had no means to be rude. It was merely that we are very surprised by the fact that Neville here seems to have developed a sense for your presence, Sir. We were not told you were coming, yet Neville felt as if you would be with us shortly,“ Harry explained, trying to be as polite as possible. 

Snape had hardly spoken with him after the battle and still shown how low he still thought of his student. Still, Harry had no intentions of picking a fight, knowing that they had to work at the same place, probably for the next years.

Severus Snape only nodded, his gaze shifting over the other Professors as if to dare them to comment, before resting on the headmistress.

McGonagall took the sign and continued her introduction.

”Thank you for joining us, Severus. I was just about to inform everybody of your come back.” 

As she went on to the schedules as if nothing had happened at all, Neville leaned over to Harry, whispering:

”At least he can’t take points from Gryffindor if he catches us after curfew in the corridors.“  
Harry grinned and snorted quietly. Winking conspiratorial at his best friend. 

Still, Professor Longbottom might had slain a snake with a sword, but Harry could see his best friends hand tremble slightly, when Snape commented on the odd hours for Herbology lessons.

”I doubt the students need to be at the Herbology houses that early in the morning. Isn’t there another time for the Second years? They would benefit greatly with potions in the morning hours, because then during the lunch break they can cool down.”

Harry squeezed Neville’s twitching hand under the table for a second to give him strength.

”Y-yes, Professor Snape, surely there are also many benefits to have potions in the morning. H- however it is crucial to for the second years this term, because we will cover Mandrakes, who are most interesting in the morning. I would regret to take this opportunity away from the students as we won’t get them very often due to the ministry regulations.”

Harry smirked slightly, as did the other teachers. Filius even showed his sharp goblin-like teeth. Neville was a true Gryffindor after all.

”Well, then we must look for another possibility.” Snape turned to Flitwick, who immediately thought of several solutions.

After their staff meeting Harry felt Neville beside him relax immensely when they went down to the kitchen for a night snack.

”It won’t be that bad, Nev.” Neville shot him a look.

”I know. Still, it would have been nice to have a Snape-free Hogwarts for more than a year. Or at least a warning from McGona- I mean Minerva.”

Harry asked for extra marshmallows for Neville when they arrived, which gave his best friend a bit of a smile back. There were only two house elves working at the moment, the others took up other Hogwarts related duties over the holidays or simply cleaned parts of the castle that were not used very often.

”So do you feel okay? I mean, it must be very weird with your mother and him- you know,” Nev sipped his chocolate.

Harry put his mug down and frowned. He had not yet thought about the consequences.  
”I don’t know. I guess we won’t talk much and he probably won’t want to speak about it. You know, when I gave him his memories back he had this look on his face… I just don’t know if he’ll ever like me.” He felt a knot in his stomach once again. The whole situation did not bode well.

”Yeah, mate I get it. I mean, it’s Snape. That bat is going to be in the Dungeons most of the time anyway and I doubt we’ll see him more often that we did as students.” Neville tried to cheer himself up. 

Harry nodded. ”You’re right. School term will probably be nearly the same as last year.” He saw that Neville was also finished with his chocolate. When they had thanked the house elves for their late night work, Harry couldn’t help but feel much better.

”Race you to your quarters!” Harry shouted, before he started a sprint up the stairs. 

Neville had him only ten feet away from the finish-line-door and was once again the winner.  
They slid down the wall on to the floor to catch their breath from running, laughing and shouting all the way up. Several portraits had complained about the noise, but everybody knew they enjoyed seeing people having fun in the corridors every now and then.

”I’ll miss this, as soon as the students are back,” Harry grinned towards Neville, whose face slowly became less red from the strains and who had his eyes closed. The Herbology obsessor was too exhausted to answer, instead, he only hummed in affirmation.

”Well, good night then, Nev.” Harry slowly stood up, smirking when Neville hardly moved, still feeling weak. 

”Night, Thumper,” said Neville before Harry turned around the corner and reminded him again of his abysmal nickname. He still smirked.


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with his Besties Ron and Hermione and reads about the Patronus Charm, but gets interrupted by Snape. They have (an) actual conversation(s).

In the end Harry was glad he had enjoyed the whole summer with Neville, because it turned out that he did not see his best friend for a while after all the students returned to Hogwarts the following Monday. 

He was still not sure how everything had happened and in the end he decided to talk to his other two best friends, when he was invited for dinner the first October weekend.

Ron and Hermione’s house made him feel even more welcome than the Burrow these days. Maybe it was the red and orange furniture that reminded him of their old Gryffindor common room, or all the decor he had helped Hermione to choose or it were the pictures on the wall which were so different from the ones at his childhood home, as they included him.

When Ron greeted him with a pat on his back and Hermione with one of her bear-like hugs he knew that it would not matter how their home looked like, because it was their presence making it the best home he knew.

”Oh Harry, I am so sorry that Neville doesn’t spent much time with you any more,” said Hermione as soon as they sat down. She had been the one inviting him to dinner after they received an owl from a low-spirited Harry.

”Yeah mate, how did that happen? Did somebody cast a Confundus at Nev? I can’t believe he spends time voluntarily with the git. I mean, what does he have, you don’t?” Ron’s face was red as he raged with empathetic anger of his best friend being ignored.

”It shouldn’t be a big deal,” said Harry, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

”They are doing a research project, you know? Something about a new plant discovery and how it might be useful for potions. I shouldn’t - I mean, I am pleased he and Snape got over their … you know… I even encouraged him… I just really miss the fun we are always having.”

He looked down, unsure if his friends understood his rambling through his loss of words. There was silence while they started eating the delicious stew Ron had made with one of Molly Weasley’s recipes.

”I still think Neville is a bit crazy. He went from enemy to chummy friend real quick with that bat. I’d be jealous too if you were always hanging around with some other cool dude, Harry. Oh wait- ,” 

Ron paused dramatically, causing his wife to roll her eyes, 

”- That’s exactly what happened, because these days you are always like ’Can’t come today, Neville and I are going to Hogsmeade’ or ’Nev wants to grade some papers together’. Actually, I should send Snape a ’Thank you’-card, because finally, we’ll be able to see you again.”

Harry felt guilty all of a sudden. He hadn’t thought about how little time he had spared for the term since he came back from his travels abroad.

”Ronald don’t be silly,” Hermione scolded her husband and turned to her best friend. ”He doesn’t mean it like that-”

”I bloody mean it exactly like that ’Mione-”

”- Don’t interrupt me! Harry, we know you love it at Hogwarts and we are happy for you. We just miss you a tiny bit, but we are fine, don’t worry. Still, maybe it is for the best. You got really close to Neville last year, even up to the point where we thought you to were dating-,” said Hermione apologetically and Harry groaned.

”We know! We know! You are gay, but you don’t want to date at the moment- that’s fine! Still, a bit time for yourself couldn’t hurt and you could figure out what you want to do with your life, besides teaching.” 

Hermione had started her lecturing mode and from experience Harry knew better than not actually pay attention.

”What are you suggesting?,” he asked, not having forgotten that Hermione always thought things through and had definitely a point to make.

”Research, Harry!” Ron groaned in the background. ”No listen! I know you love Defence against the Dark Arts and you studied so many things that have to do with it. Why don’t you try and make use of your unrestricted access to one of the biggest libraries in the world?”

”The library at Hogwarts isn’t that big ’Mione!,” interjected Ron.  
Hermione only looked at him incredulously.

”Ronald, have you still not read ’Hogwarts a History’? What do you think Madame Pince does all day?”  
”Cleaning books and hitting students that violate the library rules?,” proposed the Auror, causing Harry to snort with laughter.

Hermione leaned back, as if defeated and sighed. She waved her hand as she spoke again.  
”The library isn’t only the part that is openly accessible for everybody. There are the huge catacombs with thousands of books under it, which Madame Pince tries to sort through and catalogue. I even helped her a bit after the battle to restore most of it, though little was destroyed.”

”That must have been a dream come true for you then, Hermione.” Harry smirked and his tone was mocking.

“Yes, but that is not the point. Think about it, Harry. That library is even bigger than the one in London. It is incredible and beautiful. Just promise me to consider, alright?”

Harry gave in and nodded. Sensing that that was the most she could get, Hermione resumed eating and not much later Ron started speaking about a new case of his involving some shady Knockturn Alley business. 

____________________________________________________________

The growing loneliness made Harry take Hermione’s advice to heart. He still didn’t talk much to Neville, who was, maybe for the first time in his life, not very considerate and only spoke to him at meal times. And even then he sometimes turned to ’Severus’ and involved him in a discussion.  
Madame Pomfrey asked Harry once if they had a fight and why they weren’t joking around any more. Harry had only answered something with ”finally growing up”, but neither convinced himself nor the mediwitch.

After a while, Harry found himself surprised that he did not feel jealous of Snape any more. He had started to ask Madame Pince after the hidden parts of the library and she had eagerly shown him the catacombs. 

Now, Harry spent his Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday mornings in the library, at a tiny table in a hidden corner with a stack of old moldy books. Hardly any student ever came by, and if so, they looked tired and were only politely nodding or greeting quietly. 

___  
Usually, a patronus doesn’t change its appearance, as it represents the soul of a wizard or a witch. However, several cases show the possibility of a reformation, when the fate of a soul changes its course. Those instances are rare and there is speculation that it only appears if the soul is put into an environment capable of influenc-  
___

”I did not take you for a book worm, Professor Potter.” 

Harry’s head snapped up from Light magic and soul defenses and warily eyed the dark posture of the potions master in front of him.

”Well, there are other books that are not about potions ingredients, so against popular believe I do sometimes find myself reading, Sir.”  
If it was his general morning temper or simply the fact that this was the man currently occupying Nev’s time that made him so ruffled, Harry didn’t know. In fear to make more rude comments he pointedly went back to read his book, hiding the embarrassment to his reaction behind the pages. 

He desperately tried not to muster the legs of the man in front of him, but failed. Either the legs were more toned or Snape’s robes were simply more fitted these days. They were tailored quite tightly.  
Stop. Stop Harry.

A light chuckle came from the older Professor.  
”I was merely interested in the field of your research. Forgive me. Nev did mention that you are quite advance in the Defence field.”  
Riled up bit, Harry skipped the half-compliment.

”Oh, so it’s ’Nev’ now.” 

Snape’s lips twitched as if he felt uncomfortable, which made Harry feel more guilty immediately. He had hardly spoken to the man, who did seem to look a lot younger and better since his student days. Also, Harry had indeed noticed that the Professor only wanted to be friendly.

Harry sighed.  
”I am sorry, Sir. I didn’t want to be rude. I did not sleep well,” he lied.

Snape inclined his had, hands held behind his back, all business, as if he would inspect Harry’s cauldron any moment.

”Well, Professor Potter. If you ever need a batch of Dreamless Sleep, you may come to my quarters anytime. It does help the nightmares.”

The thought of not having to go to Madame Pomfrey who would surely made him stay in the Infirmary a few hours, student or not, made Harry want to take Snape up on the offer. However-

”Did Neville tell you about them?” Did his best friend now discuss private matters with the bat as well?

The portions master looked as calm as ever.  
”No. I merely guessed. The war does leave unwanted presents for all of us.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. Was he really just having a normal conversation with Snape of all people? Was that what Neville experienced all the time? Chatting with somebody more intelligent than Harry? Still, Snape’s offer was too good to say no.

”That would be very nice then actually. The Dreamless Sleep,” added the younger Professor and tried a smile.

The right corner of Snape’s mouth twitched as if to smile back. A scowl had still to appear on his face. 

”I am researching the Patronus charm.” Harry offered as a life line to their small talk.  
Snape’s eyes shot up in surprise.

”The rumor during the war was that you were already capable of producing one. Why the belated interest?” Snape ventured closer, peering on to the table and picking up the carefully taken notes. 

He accidentally brushed his hand on Harry’s knuckles, leaving a prickle on the skin. ’Probably an allergic reaction to some potion he brewed,’ mused Harry in his head, giving it no further thought.

”Quite impressive,” came the silky voice from the older Professor, causing the younger to choke on his own saliva.

“I- Excuse me?” Harry pulled a face at his too high-pitched voice, but Snape only smirked.

”I am capable of compliments, Mister Potter. Also, I find myself fascinated by this particular kind of topic as well. Would you mind me reading some of your notes on this?”

Harry couldn’t fathom in the slightest what Snape would want with his notes. Was this an awkward attempt to make amends? Did he want to become best buddies like he did with Neville? He hesitated.

”You may read some stuff I write. However, I really prefer some peace and quiet during my research, so I’d prefer if we didn’t - you know,” Harry waved his hand, trying to find the right words to sound nice, ”if we didn’t talk much.”

”That is perfectly acceptable, Professor.”  
Snape put down the sheet of paper, back in front of Harry and nodded once before turning around and leaving the library. He left the DADA a bit confused and with mixed feelings.

________________________________________________________________

Over the next days Harry had to become accustomed to Snape’s presence. It was still confusing and the DADA Professor was at loss when he tried to come up with reasons Snape could have for putting up with him. They were still in Harry’s corner, the table still overflowing with books, but now there were two chairs instead of one. Both chairs represented their temporary owners: a plain light wooden chair with deep red cushion and winged legs and a high chair with dark wood, armrests and a black cushion. Snape never talked, only greeting politely before settling down with one of Harry’s books and sometimes Harry even forgot the other man. 

It was a mystery how Snape found all the time with hanging around Neville and Harry while he still had to grade all the homework he constantly demanded from the students. Also, wasn’t he brewing potions for the infirmary and reconstructing the potions classroom?  
But Harry supposed, after the war and without spying, Snape must have felt as if he had nothing to do at all. At least Harry had thought so, before it clicked, and he understood that this weird feeling in his chest was something like peacefulness. 

”Do you sleep at all?” The question slipped before Harry could order his mouth not to.

Snape looked up from his book and his eyebrows increased in height.

“I mean, you spend quite a few evenings with Neville and all the demanding responsibilities of a teacher…” 

”I do not spend nearly as much time with Neville as you think I do, Professor Potter.” The title still sounded sarcastic in Snape’s mouth, but there was a tone in his voice that suggested a hidden meaning.

”You don’t? But why-,” Harry stopped himself. His eyes suddenly wide, shoulders sacking, he groaned with insight. Neville had said he spent much more time with Professor Snape- yes. Still, this had not been the reason the information had made Harry feel weird. Neville hadn’t lied, of course, knowing Harry’s trained ability to detect anything untrue, but he had hidden how much time exactly Neville stayed in the dungeons.

Suddenly Harry had remembered the girl from a few months ago. Of course it was a girl! More specific the bartender that had been new at the Three Broomsticks when they had been there during the summer holidays. Neville even asked her name and promised to owl her and that had been the cause for Nev’s constant smile over the last weeks - not Snape!

But why did he only talk to his most hated Professor about his love affair and not Harry?  
The second penny dropped within a moment. Because his best friend couldn’t keep a secret for his life when it came to Harry. And to avoid talking he simply kept ignoring him.

Harry groaned again, this time closing his eyes.

”And the IQ of the Hogwarts population just increased about one,” the silky deep voice said next to him. 

Feeling suddenly as if a weight had been lifted of his chest, Harry found himself laughing softly at the insult.

”Well, at least he is going to talk to me again now that I figured it out.”

”Indeed.” Snape looked almost as if he would smile, but that was physically impossible.  
”I was actually surprised to hear you two weren’t involved with each other. At the teachers conference you seemed quite … close.”

Harry smirked, finally opening his eyes and focusing on the black tunnels in front of him.  
”Why, I didn’t think you were interested,” the younger teased. 

”Many thought so the last term. But Neville is the straightest guy I know- Well, maybe except Ron. Also, no dating for me at the moment. I think it only became a habit after the first days back. Nev and I both needed someone to calm down and to feel better. It is still hard sometimes with all the memories here.” 

He didn’t need to explain further. Harry had the feeling Snape would understand quite well what he meant. 

Snape didn’t give an answer.  
There was pause, filled with heavy silence, only whispers from students coming from the other side of the library every now and then.

Harry cleared his throat, desperately trying to find a happier topic. ”So did you just come here, because Neville doesn’t pay you much attention any more as well?,” Harry asked his former Professor.

”Not really. I am honestly interested in the topic.”

”But?”

”Not every move of a Slytherin has to have secret plans behind it, Potter”

”Yes, it does.” Harry laughed. ”And even if that was true it would not apply to a spy who deceived a dark wizard and our society for years, put up with arrogant brats a.k.a. students through centuries and has been the Head of House for years, keeping all the Slytherins more or less under control.”

Snape rolled his eyes, but sat uneasily on his chair, slightly self- conscious hearing the compliments coming from Potter.

”Not to mention I heard you are Draco Malfoy’s godfather,” Harry added in amusement.

And there, it was hardly noticeable, was a tug on the right corner of the thin-lipped mouth. An honest smile or at least as much as you can get from Severus Snape.

”I won’t disagree. And I heard you could have been a Slytherin yourself.”

”Nah,” Harry waved his hand inadmissibly, ”Sometimes I think the hat was just joking, or it was the connection to Riddle influencing the decision. I would have been a terrible Slytherin.”

Snape remained silent for a moment and then he stood up.

“I cannot disagree with this statement either.” He nodded and after Harry mirrored his gesture he turned around, his billowing robes disappearing behind a book shelf.

’Well,’ thought Harry, ’If these conversations hold up like this, maybe I could ask him how he survived after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? How did Snape survive? I got something crazy in my head, but we won't know until Chapter 4 or 5- sorry ;) Neville will appear again in the next chapters and also some classes - finally some more Hogwarts ^^  
Aaaaand the next chapter might have to wait a bit more... Because I am addicted to your kudos and comments I decided to post the 2nd chapter earlier than I had planned, but now I have to keep writing to keep up with my planned schedule, which is so not good for a procrastinator like me.


	3. Secrets come to light and are made in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cares for his students and best friends.  
Snape sees something new.

”Mr. Patel! Stay after class, please.”

The 4th year Ravenclaws and Slytherins left the DADA classroom slowly in the direction of the Great Hall for lunch, except for a small, pale boy with black hair and bright blue eyes.  
Sometimes he reminded Harry of himself.

”You wanted to speak to me, Professor Potter?” 

The boy stood in front of Harry’s desk, causing the Professor to surround the table to look into the face of his student. His eyes looked tired and some hair stuck out on the left side of the head, as if the boy had been in a rush in the morning.

”Mr. Patel, I noticed your inattention in class today. Is everything alright?”

Usually Mitchell Patel raised his hand at least once each lesson and took notes even Hermione’s couldn’t compare to. But when Harry had picked up the homework from Mitchell’s desk, the parchment for notes only held the headline ”Ambiguous spells and Spell theory”.

Harry admitted to himself that the lesson’s topic hadn’t been very interesting, and he could relate to the students being half asleep, but Mitchell was better than that.

”I am sorry, Sir. I haven’t been sleeping well.”

”Are the other Slytherins giving you trouble?”   
Harry leaned against his desk and crossed his ankles, hand in his pockets. If Hermione had been here, she would have scolded him for his unprofessional posture.

Patel scratched his head, unsure if he should say anything.

”Mitchell, if you have problems I am sure they can be solved somehow, especially if it has to do with your room mates. You don’t have to tell me, but I am sure Professor Snape would help you in a heartbeat if you went to him.”

The boy’s eyes widened.  
”No, no, no,” he shook his head. ”I don’t want Professor Snape to know about this. I- He’ll think I am a nutter. Hell, I already am!”

”Language, Mitchell. Why do you think Professor Snape isn’t on your side?” Harry was surprised at himself for keeping calm. And being a hypocrite.

”Sorry, Professor. It is just… It is about Rud.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and astonishment. The younger brother of one of the Slytherins who had made up with Harry after the war was always very polite and kind. The Professor couldn’t imagine what he could’ve done to cause trouble.

”Rudolphus Zabini? I thought you were best friends?”

”Yeah, we were, ” Mitchell relaxed a bit, obviously glad he could tell somebody about the thing troubling him.  
”But he accidentally slipped a- a secret about me in the common room and I shouted at him and now he won’t talk to me and neither do some of my other friends.”

Harry made a non committal sound.

”So, could the secret be the reason they won’t talk to you?”

The boy fumbled with a button on his robe.  
”Probably. It’s… W-well, I think I m-might not like girls much, you know?” Hopefully, Mitchell looked up at him.

Harry’s brain clicked. And he almost smiled.  
”Mitchell. You’re aware of the Prophet’s articles about me from last summer?”

Rita Skeeter, who had survived the war without even a scratch had finally managed to register herself as an animagus during the chaotic times and therefore slipped Hermione’s steel regiment. While Harry had been out of the country she had focused merely on sob stories or more dirt about Dumbledore, Voldemort or Kingsley, the new minister.   
But as soon as Harry had been back several articles had been written about his preference for Muggle London night clubs and dark haired men. 

In the end Harry should have sent Skeeter a ’Thank you for telling the wizarding world I’m gay, less work for me’-note. Also, Harry had smugly noticed that instead of the usual uproar of the wizarding society, not many people had even reacted to the articles.   
Because magicians had always been the ”Magic wants what magic wants” kind of people, even Draco Malfoy’s comment only had been:

’I knew you had a fucking crush on me.’, which only made them laugh harder as Malfoy himself stood in front of him at Gringotts with a man who could have been Harry’s long lost brother. He was also French, a quarter Veela and probably Laurent’s cousin, handsome as he was.

”Yes, I know, Sir. That is why I didn’t mind talking to you. But Professor Snape has made a few jokes about being gay in the past, so I wasn’t sure what his opinion on this topic would be.”

Harry nodded in understanding, but also not understanding. Snape made jokes?  
”I see. I don’t think Professor Snape would have judged you anyway, but that is totally fine. If you don’t mind, he should be informed anyway, - not about your secret,” Harry said quickly, as Mitchell started to protest. ”But about the others not speaking to you. Maybe he can resolve the misunderstanding and make it clear that you are sorry for shouting at Mr. Zabini.”

Nott gave him a shy smile.  
”That would be acceptable, Sir. Thank you.”

”No worries. And now, out of my classroom and down to lunch, or I will get in trouble for keeping you.” And with a hand wave he ordered his student outside.

______________________________________________________________

Finally, Harry had the chance to speak to his best friend on the way to the kitchen on a Thursday night.

”Nev! Wait up!” Jogging, Harry caught up to the Herbology Professor, who looked like a mouse in a trap.

”Harry! Didn’t know you’d be here, I saw you eating a whole cauliflower for dinner.”

”Yeah, I just wanted to check up on Kreacher. I called him earlier today, and he looked a bit stressed. What bring you down here?”

Neville’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. ”I haven’t been eating much in the Great Hall recently, so the house elves prepare some stuff for me a bit later.”

”Why haven’t you been eating?,” Harry asked, suspicious.  
Neville didn’t answer right away, so Harry took the opportunity to ask further.

”Is it because of your girlfriend?”

Neville stopped and turned to Harry, his face getting redder and redder with every millisecond.

”Y-Y-you know?,” the Professor stuttered.

”Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me?,” Harry couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice.

Neville didn’t meet Harry’s eyes.  
”I knew you’d tell me it’s not a good idea. And that you wouldn’t talk to me anymore.”

”What?,” said Harry exasperated.  
”Merlin, why would you think I wouldn’t talk to you anymore?”

”Well, you are always talking about the freedom and time to yourself as being single and when we were in the pub you said-”

”I said being in a relationship as a Hogwarts Professor must be the worst ever,” finished Harry and nervously ruffled his hair.

Neville looked defeated.  
”Nev! I was drunk and I didn’t mean it! Look at Professor Sinistra or Hagrid! Before he moved, he had a long-distance relationship with Madame Maxime and he was the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

Harry grabbed Neville’s arms, forcing him to look up.  
”Merlin, you are one of my best friend and I would never, never judge your decision to have a relationship to anyone. Honestly, Nev, we fought together in war I wouldn’t even say anything if she was a rehabilitated Death Eater!”

”You’d do that for me?,” mumbled Neville.  
”Yes,” insisted Harry.

”And I can talk to you about her?”  
”YES! Do you even know how hurt I was when you spent more time with Snape than with me?”

”Sorry. I am really sorry. I just- It was easier.”  
Harry half snorted, half laughed.  
”It was easier to talk to Snape than me? Merlin, you must have been really stressed out.”

Neville’s mouth twitched into a smile and his voice was nearly steady when he said:  
”And Harry. It’s Professor Snape.”

They grinned at each other.  
”Alright,” Harry swung an arm around Neville and guided him towards the kitchen, ”now, why aren’t you eating well?”

______________________________________________________________

“Professor Snape?”   
A familiar knock on his door.  
Snape stood up from his office desk and open the door.

”Professor Potter.”  
Snape didn’t ask something stupid like ’How may I help you’, because he just wasn’t the type offering help anyone. Well, mostly. Okay, it was a lie, because he had merely the desire to cut every socializing as short as possible.

”I am concerned with one of your snakes, Professor. Mitchell hasn’t been himself.”

”Come in.“ The invitation sounded not very inviting at all, but Harry, who was very used to it, stepped over the threshold.

The door closed behind him with a wave of Snape’s hand.  
Wand- and wordlessly. ’Funny how people sometimes surprise you in unknown manners,’ thought Harry.

”I have been aware of Mr. Patel’s lack of attention in my class, however I hoped he would’ve come to me if there was a serious problem.”

Snape sat down at his desk and motioned for Harry to sit on the other side. Harry was thrown back to his student days immediately.

”It seems he was not sure if you would take his problems seriously.”

Snape’s eyebrows shot up.  
”Interesting. Do you know the reason for the mistrust my snake has in me?”

Harry leaned in to be able to see Snape’s expression.  
”Mr. Patel told me you might have made fun of a classmate for being interested in his own gender,” he said carefully.

Snape’s facial expression was a condescending sneer.  
”Mr. Patel is probably referring to the conversations I have with the 7th year, Mr. Rogers. He misunderstood them.”

”He did?”

”Yes. I had no intention of making fun of Mr. Rogers, only of the similarities to his uncle.”

Harry felt as if he was missing a point here somewhere.

”His uncle?”  
Snape locked eyes with Harry while he spoke.

”Yes, Professor Potter. His uncle, who is as gay as his nephew and was very well known for it during his school years. However, Mr. Rogers knows his uncle and I knew each other very well, so he gets the jokes.   
If Mr. Mitchell Patel has problems with them, I can not help him, and he was right not to come to me.“

Harry hold up his hands, as if to signal his defeat.   
”That was not what I was saying. It made him unsure of your trustworthiness, nothing else. Now, his problem consists of a fight with his best friend, Zabini and his dorm mates. They don’t speak to him. I only wanted to inform you, in case the situation escalates.”

”Very well.”  
Snape stood up, signaling Harry the end of the conversation. After he showed the DADA Professor out and shut the door, he murmured:

”Thank you, Harry.”

________________________________________________________________

It was dark in the library when Severus brought back Madame Pince’s book. He thought ’Lumos’, to light his wand and stepped through the rows towards the front desk. For a moment he closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of old books, dust and darkness.  
A crack from his left let him open his eyes again. Without making a sound he put down the book on the desk and moved in the direction of the sound. 

The light from his wand automatically went out, as soon as he concentrated on it. Now the only light came from the moonlit windows, painting the bookshelves in a silvery light.

The loud sound of frustration he heard from the end of the library was too deep for a student. Before he even reached Potter’s usual corner, he knew who would sit there.

Harry sat in Snape’s chair, feet on the red cushion of his own. The book in the soft and slightly muscular hands was closed and Harry slapped it twice against his forehead, before he threw it on the desk, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Like this, Harry looked so young, relaxed and handsome.

Severus thought about revealing himself, but he couldn’t move. He was transfixed from the moonlight that was reflected by Harry’s dark hair. The soft hair seemed to absorb the light and let a shimmer rest on the highlights. It looked so perfect, even in his messy state and the longer Severus looked, the less he was able to compare it with the hair of his school rival James Potter. Were James’ hair was uncombed, frizzling and matte, Harry’s hair was shiny, curly and beautifully framed his face. 

How would it feel to touch it?  
The moment the thought went through his head, Severus’ brain caught up with reality. The moment he turned away from Harry Snape’s eyes noticed something above them. It looked a bit like the night sky in the Great Hall, but not really. It was nothing he had ever seen.  
A dark sky above their heads, stars glowing and the milky dust cloud from the galaxy moved over the top of the book shelves. It was beautiful and somehow warm, yet scary, when memories from the last night of October many years ago appeared in Severus’ brain. The sky had been so similar to this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might be the coolest chapter title I came up with ever. I also noticed how much ’slow burn’ I write. I am really sorry, I just try to keep the stuff realistic and I promise I'll make it up with some 'hot' scenes later. Also, some stuff might seem unimportant or unrelated to the story now, but it will actually be of much use. Hope you are not bored yet. Pls comment on what you like or not, I appreciate good criticism. Later, cuties!


	4. Forest Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's cool day in the forest and how Snape survived. Also, there is something up with Harry.

The sunshine through the windows in the first corridor let the dust in the air come to light and it visibly swirled around Severus’ robes when he climbed up the stairs to breakfast. Early mornings were always as peaceful as it could get around Hogwarts, especially when it was so cold that many students tried to stay in bed as long as possible. Severus looked out of a window and watched the birds on their way to catch some food for themselves. Hardly any birds were seen anymore this time of a year because they usually withdrew deeper into the forest for the winter.

A shudder made Snape pull his robes tighter around himself before he remembered his wand and cast a light warming charm. Only reluctantly he continued his walk towards the Great Hall, though he knew it would be warmer in there.

Merely two students were already awake on that Saturday and they sat together at the Ravenclaw table. Severus eyed the yellow robes of the 6th year Hufflepuff but was not in the mood to argue that early in the morning. He sneered as much as was possible and continued his way up to the teacher’s table.

He was almost surprised to see Potter there already. Not because he caught him late last night in the library, but because the other Professor rarely ate breakfast early. It was all explained when Severus noticed the small boy with bright yellow hair on Potter’s lap.  
Did Potter have a son?

”Morning Professor Snape,” said Harry and beamed at him with his liquid honey smile, the hair still as messy as yesterday.   
’What is my problem with his hair?’ Snape angrily asked himself, before he gracefully sat down.

”Good morning Professor Potter.” Snape’s voice was deep and still raspy from sleep. Inexplicably, Potter blushed slightly.  
”And who might you be?” Severus’s dark tunnels rested on the somehow familiar-looking hazel brown eyes which widened.

Unsure, the boy looked up at Harry, who nodded with encouragement, then back to Severus.

”I am Teddy, ” he said quietly, but with a confident voice.   
Severus was still non-the-wiser, when suddenly Teddy’s hair changed to a deep Slytherin green. 

’Tonks,’ he thought. ’But Tonks couldn’t have been with Potter…’  
Then he remembered to have heard that the werewolf had married the girl and then had a baby. Thus, the familiar hazel eyes.

Severus looked up to Potter and pulled up an eyebrow.  
”Lupin’s offspring?”

”Yes,” grinned Harry. ”I’m his godfather, so when Andromeda can organize it I get to spend time with him. I don’t have him very often the whole weekend, so we don’t have time to visit every room in the castle, but I think today we’ll watch some Thestrals in the forbidden forest. Might even visit Buckbeack.”

”You are going into that forest alone with a small kid? Have you lost it, Potter?”

Harry kept eating calmly and shoved some grapes on Teddy’s plate.

”Oh don’t worry, nothing will happen to us. We keep to the safe parts and won’t disturb the acromantulas and so on. Teddy loves the meadow near the lake and the Bowtruckles adore him. It’ll be fine.”

Snape shook his head and forced himself to look away from Harry’s hair. He filled his cup with tea and buttered some toast while he spoke again.  
”Still, only because you’ve been fine until now, doesn’t mean any parts of the forest aren’t dangerous. There were some close calls where I got into a dangerous situation because I thought I knew the particular part of the forest.”

”I am finished, Harry. May we go to see Berry?” The moment the small boy looked up at his godfather, Teddy’s skin unconsciously changed to a darker tone, but with tiny golden dots glittering in the sun. Snape stared at the skin, fascinated.

Harry ginned down to the boy and ruffled the dark green hair.  
”Of course, pup, let me just finish my tea. And please stop sparkling or the niffler are going to kidnap you.”

”Sorry. Didn’t mean to,” mumbled the boy and hopped of Harry’s lap to let him stand up.

Severus stood as well, just having finished his toast.

”I will accompany you, Potter. Merlin knows what is going to happen to the poor child, only because you want to play the arrogant hero.”

Harry, who wasn’t even noticing Severus’ insults anymore grinned a loop sided grin and only responded:

”Alright, but we will be walking very slowly.”

______________________________________________________________

They walked slowly through the chaos of trees, Teddy constantly changing between running or walking very slowly, when he spotted a weird tree, an unfamiliar magical being or a beautiful flower. Sometimes Severus knew the name of a plant and told Teddy why they were important for potions.

Teddy opened up to Severus quite fast, not even bothered by the dark fashion style or the grim expression that rested on the face of the potions master from time to time.

”Wow, I’ve never seen a bursting mushroom this big before!” Teddy, who wanted to get closer, was held back by Harry.

”This is dangerous Teddy, wait a second.” Harry waved a hand and a blue protection shield formed around the mushroom, keeping them save a possible explosion.

Teddy was not bothered by the danger at all. He peered as close as possible through the blur and kept babbling, while he inspected the white dots on the red head.  
”It is used to protect against fire, right?” Teddy turned towards the Professors.

”Yes, that is right. Where did you learn that?” Severus raised an eyebrow, surprised at the knowledge of the boy, who could barely be going to school.

”Harry tells me a lot. We go to get ingredients for Harry’s potion a LOT and I am allowed to ask any question I want. I really like potions. Sometimes Harry lets me stir in the cauldron,” grinned Teddy before he lost interest in the mushroom and continued walking.

”Potter, you brew potions?” Snape could not hold back the sarcasm in his voice.  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest but smirked.

”Just because I wasn’t very good in your class, doesn’t mean I was completely useless. I was top of the class in sixth year, with your book of course, but still, I was a lot better once I took interest in it.”

”You were interested in potions?” said Severus, watching Teddy inspecting a tree.  
Harry only laughed, but only for a short time.  
He suddenly noticed, how close Snape was walking next to him, the long black cloak touched Harry’s leg and an arm was sometimes touching his. Too late to back away, Harry was already hit by the warm tingle that constantly grew stronger. Harry tried to stop it, but it wasn’t the first time this happened and he could not do anything against it. Snape’s magical aura felt soft, smelled like lemongrass, tasted like caramel and flashed before his eyes in a dark blue. 

Harry stumbled, unable to control his body and would have fallen to the ground, if Snape hadn’t caught his elbow.

”Potter, are you alright?”   
Harry couldn’t see anything, only the dark blue steam before his eyes and his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore. Everything he felt was too overwhelming. He sacked onto the ground, Snape kneeling above him immediately.

”Potter, what is going on?” When Harry didn’t react, he cast a medical spell, with no result. He was shaking the DADA Professor know.

Teddy rushed to his side and pulled Severus back.

”Stop! Don’t touch him. You have to get away!”

Though Snape did not comprehend the situation, he followed Teddy, who was shaking visibly and continued to observe Potter. For a minute the silence was only filled by the sound of the dancing trees and moving animals through the forest and three types of heavy breathing.  
On was very quick, light and clearly in shock, one barely audible and one intense and raspy at first, but calming down slowly, until Harry opened his eyes again and slowly sat up.

When he looked at Severus, his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and he self-consciously rubbed his neck.

”Are you okay Dad? Was it your glowing thing?” Tears ran down Teddy’s cheeks as he flung himself at Harry.

”I’m alright pup, you don’t have to be scared okay?”  
Teddy sobbed into Harry’s shirt.  
Severus still stood a few meters away from Harry, not daring to move. He picked his brain, trying to think of any magic that could explain what just happened, but he crossed out any idea that came up. ’The glowing thing?’, thought Snape.

Teddy had slowly come down and Potter pulled him up again, still looking flustered, but his eyes shining again.

When Snape opened his mouth, Harry gave him a sign to stop him and mouthed ’Later’. 

”You okay pup? Wanna have a look if Berry is still there? I think the Thestrals are close.”

”Yeah,” sniffed the boy and dried his tears with his jumper. 

He grabbed Harry’s hand tightly and did not let go until they spotted the familiar herd of black winged skeleton horses.  
He ran to Berry, a smaller one, who recognized the small boy with the now pitch-black hair.

Harry was caught up in thought when Severus’ voice startled him slightly.

”How come your son can see them?”

”Oh, uh, a very close friend of his grandmother died last year and he was there. And uh, he isn’t my son, Snape.“ 

Snape turned his head to Harry and looked at him, really looked at him since the day before in the library.

The vibrant green eyes were more golden yellow, short black hair seemed to end with silvery streaks and the dark skin seemed to glow in the trick of the light. And Harry’s expression was so soft when he watched Teddy, his whole body relaxed. His slightly parted lips were the only thing Severus could focus on for the next seconds before he came to his senses.

”No. No, I think you are wrong, Potter. He called you ’Dad’. Things like this do not happen very often. You should let him.”

Harry looked thoughtful and then smirked.   
”Yeah he did,” the young Professor whispered to himself. ”He called me Dad.”

_____________________________________________________________

”It’s not even a big problem, I just don’t know why he does it!“

”Calm down Harry! I am sure this is just him being- you know him!”

There were sitting in Ron and Hermione’s living room once again on the most comfortable couch there was. For a quick second, Harry made a mental note to get this exact sofa for his quarters at Hogwarts as well before his head went back to the topic.

”Well, what do you guys think? It distracts me, but I don’t think I can go up to him and ask him to stop.” Harry sighed before he rested his head on the back of the couch, feet crouched under him.

”Well, he could only be observing Harry,” Hermione said in her ’I have a theory’- voice. ”I mean, he has been a spy most of his life, maybe that is his character- secretly analyzing everyone and judging them and that’s why he is constantly looking at Harry.”

”Honestly ’Mione, that can’t be, Harry is as open as a book, Snape would only need to glance like one second in his direction to basically hear Harry’s thoughts,” Ron said before he added: ”No offense, mate.“

”None taken,” answered Harry grumpily. 

”Anyway,” said Ron while he stood up and matched his grand hand gestures to his speech, ”I don’t think we are going to solve the mysterious behavior of one Severus Snoopy Snape tonight-”

Harry and Hermione giggled at Ron’s new nickname for their former Potions Professor.

”- thus, I will take us to a far more happier topic for this evening. WE-”

His hands moved from his chest to Hermione and back to himself.

”- are going on a trip to America.”

”What? Oh wow, guys, congratulations! Are you finally going to have your honeymoon?” Harry grinned at his two best friends.

”You bet. And I will even put up with tons of museums because I love my wife more than-”

And then Ron did something, neither Harry nor Hermione Granger-Weasley had thought would happen one day.

Because Ronald Bilius Weasley, the wisest person Harry knew, declared the love for his wife over the love for his favourite Quidditch team.

When Harry saw Hermione’s bright eyes, he knew that he had lost the war he had been fighting a very long time. He wanted this too. Somebody who was so in love with him that he would even miss a legendary Quidditch game to go on holiday. Somebody who looked at Hermione like Ron did and at Ron like Hermione did. 

At the same time and without being able to explain it, the monster in Harry’s chest went from being calm to very jealous in a heartbeat. Harry swallowed a few times and then it was gone again. 

”So Harry-” Ron held out a butterbeer for him, ”you gonna stay for dinner?”

Nobody could say no to Mrs. Weasley’s cooking, but Ron’s lasagna was a whole new level of addiction.

”You even have to ask, mate?” grinned Harry and winked.

________________________________________________________________

The two Professors sat once again in their usual corner in the library, enjoying the noises of the students’ feathers scratching and whispering voices, while they read. Harry had picked up the Patronus charm again after he had kind of drifted off to a whole encyclopedia about dementors. He remembered reading the book the very first day Snape had talked to him.   
It still seemed like a dream every time he looked up and saw Snape across from him at the table, usually with a potions book in his hand or one of Harry’s full-written parchments. Sometimes he even had red ink with him and corrected Harry’s grammar, which amused Harry greatly.  
It was a very good thing he did not get any grades in potions anymore. Or anywhere else.

”Professor Potter, Professor Snape?” A hesitant voice made Harry look up.

”Hello Mitchell, what can we do for you?”  
The fourth-year student hands him a scroll which looked like one of McGonagall’s. 

”The headmistress is looking for you, she requested the presence of both of you in her office this evening, Sir, ” he directed at Harry. 

”Thank you, Mitchell. You may go.”  
Harry opened the note from Minerva to confirm that Mitchell had spoken the truth and sat back down again.

“I wonder what the reason is for the late meeting,” said Harry, tapping his finger on his lips.

”I do not know either, Potter. Although I do not think anybody died, or she would have mentioned an emergency.”   
Snape did not look up and tried to focus on his book, which did not work, because he saw Harry’s thoughtful face out of the corner of his eye.

”Hey, speaking of-,” Harry suddenly stopped and remembered the delicacy of the topic, ”-well, uh, dying. I wanted to ask actually for a while now. Uhm… Howdidyousurvivethebite?”

Finally, Snape looked up, eyes darker than usual.  
”Pardon me?”

”Uhm.” Harry gulped before quietly explaining: ”Well, I took you to St. Mungo’s after I went back to the shack after I- the battle. I thought you were dead. You even checked your pulse and breathing and did some medical examination stuff Hermione taught me. But, I mean- you survived. How?”

Harry was directly staring into Severus’ eyes now and it was the first time he saw a sparkle in them. It reminded him of Dumbledore somehow, but not really. Harry was suddenly aware that Snape was actually very smart and he might not be as powerful as Dumbledore had been, but Snape could silence a class without waving his hand and learn the secrets in your head without a word spoken.

Now, Severus looked slightly surprised by Harry’s question and sat even straighter in his chair than before.

”Merlin, Potter. I thought you knew.”  
When had negated, confused, Severus explained.

”It was your bird, of course.”

Words were spoken, but they didn’t make any sense in Harry’s mind.   
”Hedwig?”

”What?” asked Snape uncomprehendingly. ”No! No, I mean your other bird!”

It seemed like the time Hagrid told him we were a wizard. Harry did not get at all, what Snape was talking about. There couldn’t be another bird, because quite frankly Harry had never gotten over the death of the first companion he had in his life and never gotten another owl.  
”Potter, please tell me you know about Fawkes because if you don’t, I am going to take points!”

”From which house?,” was all Harry could bring out of his mouth, the only question that got through all the other hundred questions that popped up in his head. 

”Potter,” Snape spoke in a dangerously calm tone, ”this phoenix is special. Not only had it seen two wizarding wars, but it was also the phoenix of the whole Dumbledore generation, always with one of the strongest wizards and witches. When Dumbledore died, none of them had any descendants, so the birds chooses the most worthy as their new master or it will die.”

”Dumbledore must have told him to stay out of it,” came Harry’s hollow voice. He didn’t even question Snape, he could just feel it. Another weird tingle in his body, now conscious, a connection to something. He could feel him, far away.

Snape was silent while he thought about what Harry had said. Sometimes Harry was so rational and logical, usually in the most unexpected ways and when nobody noticed. It made perfect sense, the old fool asking the phoenix to stay away from Harry until the mission was complete. And then the phoenix must have waited the whole time to be called.

”So he cried for you? In the hospital?” 

”No,” replied Severus. ”Before you even got to the shack. I was in shock at that time I think, which is why I wasn’t breathing. They only told me at the hospital that it must have happened like this. My heart must’ve stopped at some point, but the phoenix tears took me away from the edge of dying, apparently.”

Harry stared on the floor, speechless and eyes wide.   
At last he murmured:

”I’m glad.”

Then he picked up his book again and tried to get his mind of the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally this story is going somewhere. I can feel the dynamic between our loveable dudes at least. How do you like Teddy? What do you think of the theory of Snape's survival? Secretly, I wrote that because I never got over Fawkes' disappearance after Dumbledore died. It was logical, but like, what a Drama queen, just left before the real war started? In your opinion: Dumb, okay or kinda cool? Let me know in the comments^^ You guys can be excited for the next chapter, cause I am planning soooome action! Later, cuties!


	5. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna really gets the meaning of textbooks and Harry's brain finally clicks. Snape's brain can't catch up, because other things occupy his mind.

”Hi Harry, hello Professor Snape,” aspirated Luna, when the two Professors entered the headmistress’ office.

The blonde woman looked so out of place in the room and yet she fit perfectly. In Dumbledore’s days, her silver robes would have matched the fragile instruments and mysterious objects the old headmaster had had. Now it was Luna’s bright golden aura together with her hair, as the wooden furniture was decorated with golden elements like candlesticks and tasty flower vases. Here and there were nicknacks of tartan, representing McGonagall’s patriotism.

If one would sneak into the office at night to snoop around, which wouldn’t even have dared the Weasley twins during their school time, one would find hardly anything in the drawers of the big wooden desk, because Minerva usually kept all her documents in a kind of wizard safe and the rest in the Hogwarts vaults. But next to an inkwell and some parchment lay a few photos. One of them pictured four boys studying at a table in the library, looking as if they were up to something. Another showed the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in 1993, and Wood proudly presenting the Quidditch Cup to his Head of House. Harry had seen them once and still had to smile about it every time he saw the desk.

The headmistress took over the conversation.

”Professor Snape, Professor Potter, thank you for coming. I appreciate it at this hour. Ms. Lovegood here contacted me earlier today and asked for my expertise, however, I thought you both are more capable of aiding her, which is why I invited you. Luna, would you like to explain your situation again?”

”Yes of course.” Luna spoke to them with her back turned and while she examined an Egyptian cat statue on a shelf.

”I am writing an article for the Quibbler and I only wanted to ask if I could use the Hogwarts library to read in a few books about it, but Headmistress McGonagall said you have already been doing some research in Defence against the Dark Arts related to it.”

When Luna did not continue with her explanation, Severus’ deep, gentle voice filled the air.

”And which topic would that be Ms. Lovegood?”

But Luna didn’t even have to say it, because Harry’s sixth sense kicked in and he knew it before the answer came. It was the only topic an article for the Quibbler could remotely be interested in regarding Patroni.

”Soulmates,” confirmed Luna Harry’s suspicions.

Snape noticed Harry’s unsurprised expression when the DADA- Professor said:

”I have a few notes about that Luna and there is also this one book that I just started rereading, which should help you a lot.”

”Let’s go then,” said Luna and with an elegant curtesy to McGonagall, which would have made anyone from the 17th century very proud, she went out of the room.

Harry and Severus followed Luna after saying good-bye to the headmistress. But Luna did not go in the direction of the library but came to a halt in front of the hidden door to Harry’s quarters.

Harry smiled benignly, when his friend whispered the password -_Felix Felicis_-, without him ever telling her what it was. Severus hesitated at the door, unsure if he was welcome. They had never seen the quarters of each other and in contrast to Luna Lovegood, he felt like an intruder.

Harry resolved Severus’ doubts, as he bid him enter with a gesture.

”Welcome to my quarters, Professor Snape.”

In Harry’s opinion, his rooms were nowhere as comfortable as Hermione’s and Ron’s house and he felt rather shy to let guests into his quarters. He was relieved to see that the word- and wand-less cleaning spell he cast on their way up here, had worked perfectly and that there weren’t any pants laying around like they usually did.

Severus sat down beside Luna on the light blue, most comfortable sofa he ever sat on (in Harry’s opinion it was the second-best comfortable one, obviously) and inspected the rest of the furniture.

There wasn’t much. A white door obviously led to a small bedroom, but Harry closed it before Severus could see more than the shining white curtains from the canopy bed. The open kitchen was big and looked very clean given the very white desktops. Severus suspected that Potter must hardly ever cook if he had such a neat kitchen. The rest of the living room consisted of a coffee table next to the sofa and matching light blue armchairs, also very soft looking. There were a desk and chair, nothing on it, which made Snape suspicious. Did Potter not write out any lesson plans? Where did he keep all his stuff, in his room?

Harry watched his guests anxiously, not knowing what to do.

”Harry,” asked Luna, saving him from the beginning of awkward silence, ”where’s Atlas?”

”Oh, I’ll get him. And also my notes,” said Harry and disappeared in his bedroom. After a few moments he found all his notes, funnily enough in the used drawer, he had bought a year ago to stash all his notes for teaching. The former entry drawer was now filled neatly with stacks of paper.

With an _Accio,_ the notes and a book on the Patronus charm came flying. Then he took out his white snake from the terrarium and let her crawl up his body to the neck, where Atlas rested and sleepily hissed a _Hello, Massster.”_

“I can’t really say where I’ve written it down, so we might need a bit to find it,” remarked Harry, when he sat down on his favourite armchair.

”I can help with that, I believe, Professor Potter,” said Snape with an almost smile, which surprised both Harry and Luna.

Without further words, Severus flicked his wand on the notes, murmured a spell and two parchments settled down in front of them on the coffee table.

”Excellent, thank you Professor Snape.”

The sentence let Severus look at Harry again, which made him startle as he noticed the white body of Atlas on Harry’s shoulders.

”Oh isn’t he beautiful!” Luna stretched her hands out to Harry, who let Atlas down his arm. Atlas and Luna seemed to like each other from the first moment they met and Luna often had looked after him, when he had been away.

After a few minutes, Severus cleared his throat and reminded Luna of their task. Severus didn’t like to be in Harry’s quarters, forced to look at him with his mesmerizing hair and bright green eyes. It distracted Severus a lot and he didn’t like to be distracted when it came to Harry Potter. What was further distracting was Harry taking off his cloak and jumper (Harry’s quarters seemed to heat up every minute they were in them) and revealing a tight white shirt, which accentuated his muscles in every way.

Ever so slowly and quietly Severus let out a breath and tried to look somewhere else. The warmth and comfortableness of the quarters made Severus’ brain even slower.

Luna seemed to gain focus and took one of the parchments in her hands.

“Harry, may we have some tea?” Luna spoke sweetly without looking up from the parchment.

While Luna read and Severus stiffly sat on the sofa, inspecting various items in Harry’s sitting room, Harry himself stood up to make tea. He didn’t trust himself to command teacups with magic, as he didn’t feel stable enough. He was constantly asking himself if Snape liked his quarters, why the potions master looked as if in pain. Was it his pet snake that disturbed the man?

A few more silent moments passed, while Luna read before she finally commented:

”Well, this is clearing many things up.”

”It is?” Severus had not read the notes on Soulmates yet, he had been too engaged with the effects on Dementors.

”Harry,” said Luna, ”I really doubt you had a good look on this.”

Harry returned to the coffee table, letting the teacups float behind him while he was obviously distractedly now. He blinked, not comprehending Luna’s words. She continued speaking, however.

“Well, if I understood right what you have written down, the people who have matching Patroni are usually related or soulmates. It has to be a very tight bond and unchangeable for the foreseeable time, which is why it is so rare for a Patronus to change its form. Here, you even wrote it down:

_Usually, a Patronus doesn’t change its appearance, as it represents the soul of a wizard or a witch. However, several cases show the possibility of a reformation, when the fate of a soul changes its course. Those instances are rare and there is speculation that it only appears if the soul is put into an environment capable of influencing the wizard or witch,” _read Luna.

”And then here,” she continued, ”_If a wizard’s or witches Patronus has the matching form of the animal’s mate it is on no account by chance. It always leads to the suggestion that the two (or more cf. p.105) share either blood or soul.”_

‘So,’ Severus thought, ‘my Patronus was not a doe to match Lily.’ But this assessment led to another question: Why then a doe?

‘Oh Merlin, please do not let me be related to James Potter,’ Snape thought, his pulse raging even more when the most horrible idea entered his mind:

‘Merlin, maybe James Potter is my soulmate!’

But then, this absolutely ridiculous statement let Severus calm down from his panic attack. No, his doe must have had a different cause. It didn’t matter. Severus resolved to not think about it further.

Harry’s face slowly crumbled, when the words sank in. And like many times before, every piece just came together, showing him the picture.

The image of a seemingly familiar, silvery mist of a doe in the Forest of Dean lifted and changed into Severus, sitting in the library and staring at him as with compassion, while they both pretended to read. It had been so in front of his nose, he just hadn’t thought about the meaning of the Patronus lore regarding his real life. He had not thought to apply it to himself or even think about his Patronus’ shape. The shape of a stag, which matched Snape’s.

Snape, who couldn’t have the doe to match Harry’s father’s, because they weren’t related, nor had there been any lost love between them.

“Oh, this is also really beautiful,” interrupted Luna Harry’s thoughts, “the theory of soulmates in general. Melion Crowell in _A Heart’s Magic_ guesses that we feel a connection to a soul because when the big bang blew apart everything into infinitely small parts, the pieces are still drawn to each other, longing for being together again. So your souls recognize each other, because they share parts that belonged together when the universe had been different.”

Luna sipped her tea, her eyes bright and her lips curled up.

“Well I suppose this is very beautiful Ms. Lovegood,” commented Severus, “though I think it is only a strong romanticization and would fit better in a novel with a love story rather than a scientific research book.”

The words were not spoken with cruelty, only in the calm and stating manner Snape voiced his thoughts nowadays.

From his former death eater ego was hardly anything left and sometimes Harry forgot how he had been in his years at Hogwarts. How hateful he had been only to keep the distance.

Harry sometimes thought Snape must have wanted to be unattached enough to be able to see people he knew die and not show his emotions on his face even then. But Harry and Severus both knew that Severus might not have shown anything that would betray his face at that moment, but inside another piece of his heart would break off soundless.

Severus was hard and dark on the outside but giving and warm only when no-one would see.

A black clock on the wall stoke, signaling that is was ten o’clock already.

“Harry, may I take the notes with me and owl them back to you after I wrote the article?”

“Sure, Luna. If you have questions just contact me.”

Luna smiled, gave Atlas back to Harry and stood up.

With her curtesy, she thanked Snape and Harry for their help and wished them a pleasant night.

Just before Harry closed the door she waved and said:

“Night Thumper.”

Harry showed her a rude hand gesture. She laughed.

Harry closed the door behind her.

…

“Thumper?” Severus asked with elevated eyebrows.

Harry sighed, his cheeks turning adorably pink.

“It’s a stupid nickname. It’s from a Disney movie.”

Harry looked quickly in Severus’ face to search for signals of incomprehension. But since Severus obviously knew about Disney movies, Harry went on.

“There’s this film, Bambi, which is about deer. I watched it with Neville and Luna, because they don’t know many movies. There’s a rabbit who is named Thumper because he is doing rhythms with his feet all the time.”

The last sentences were pressed out of Harry’s mouth. When Snape blinked, as if to signal that he did not get the point, Harry awkwardly added:

“I’m quite okay in the music field.”

Snape sat up straighter. Neville had not mentioned that to him.

“You are? In what exactly?”

“Well, singing mostly and Hermione taught me some piano basics. But actually, I am just loaded with adrenalin, especially if something triggers me that has to do with the war and then I get everybody annoyed because I can’t sit still or not drum my fingers on the table. It is quite funny actually.”

Harry half-smiled and sat down on the sofa next to Severus, who’s heartbeat automatically accelerated. Severus did not know why yet.

“Do you own a piano?”

Harry sat back letting Atlas glide around his arms.

“No, unfortunately not. And-“ Harry took a quick look around his sitting room as if to check again- “I also don’t really have room for it. Anyway, the piano I’d like to have is almost as expensive as a small car.”

Snape hummed in affirmation. “You could always come to my quarters if you’d like to play for a bit.”

“You have a piano? I didn’t know you played. Is there anything you can’t do?” Harry’s voice pitched higher uncontrolled by exasperation.

“I don’t sleep much.” Harry thought Severus looked a bit as if he was sick when he said it, but a second later he spotted the light red creeping up the neck of his former professor. Snape was embarrassed.

“Wow, I mean. I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

Snape only nodded slowly and swallowed.

It was awkward for a few seconds before Harry remembered how to treat guests (‘Thank you aunt Petunia for forcing me to do it since I was 6’, Harry thought).

“Would you like some tea?”

“Oh yes please.” Severus visibly calmed at the prospect of tea.

When Harry tried to stand up, Atlas hissed in his hands, being too comfortable in his current position.

“Alright, alright. I won’t get up, calm down. I must have my wand here somewhere.” Harry looked around and under some of his notes, but couldn’t find it anywhere. He sighed.

“Professor, would you mind if you make the tea wandless? I seem to have lost my magic stick.”

Surprised, as Harry had guessed, Severus told him to feel free to do it the way he liked best.

And with a wave of Harry’s left, water began to boil in the kettle on the stove.

“Alright, Potter. Why don’t you tell me a bit about those years you spent in the middle of nowhere.” Harry smiled and began to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack. Sorry my lovely people for not updating, but it was too stressful the last months. Now it gets close to Christmas and I have more time for romance and so on^^. The last days I tried to improve this chapter, but honestly, I only bullshit my way through this fic. It might not be a super good writing style YET but many said I am improving and I got some kudos so YEAH. And some of you are still reading it, so something must be as appealing to you as it is to me. Please give feedback and tell me what you thought about some parts if something is weird or cool. Have a wonderful Pre-Christmas and I hope the next chapter will come before New Year! Later, cuties!


	6. Taking a walk in the moonlight, Professor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which information is shared between Harry and Sev, but still not the most important facts. Or maybe they are not as important as they seem.

One of the many upside things of being a teacher and being able to cast a powerful disillusionment charm was the many conversations Harry overheard when he wandered around Hogwarts during sleepless nights. The only two people who could sense someone like him -powerful disillusion there or not - being near them were, of course, Snape and McGonagall which was not a problem for Harry, as he wasn’t a student anymore.

A few days after he had the surreal evening with his former professor where they spoke a length about experiences abroad (Severus actually had been on many missions in other countries), Harry found himself walking up towards the astronomy tower at night and overhearing a group of sixth year students.

“Have you seen him smile? This is definitely not what I expected when my mum told me about him. She said he used to be really strict and sometimes very mean and I understood what she was talking about at the beginning of the school year, but now it’s so different. He also looks way younger than I thought he was when he smiles,” Sophie, a blonde Ravenclaw said.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on Professor Snape, Soph’,” giggled a Hufflepuff boy, whose name Harry didn’t remember.

“I’m just saying he is really good looking with a smile. And don’t tell me you spent no thought about what is underneath all those black clothes. He’s been a spy, so maybe he is also reeeeally fit! Back me up here, Mands.” Sophie whispered to Amanda, her fellow Ravenclaw, who reluctantly responded:

“Well, I guess Soph is right, Archie. I still wouldn’t say he is hotter than Professor Potter. Have you seen him on the Quidditch field? How is it fair that he is the most outstanding wizard, handsome **and** a really good teacher? I feel so lucky being in his advanced class, he gives amazing advice.”

“As much as I appreciate you praising your Professors, Miss Andler,” said a silky voice out of the shadows, before Professor Snape stepped into the light, ”I do not condone it at this time and place. You should all be in bed and rest for your potions test tomorrow, which will be harder now since you seem to be not worried at all about it. And ten points will be taken from each of you from your house.”

Harry felt empathy with the group, as they went back to their dorms with their heads bowed, feeling both shocked and ashamed for their loss in points.

Harry’s heart also nearly stopped beating when Severus had come out of nowhere.

On the other hand, he was quite relieved he hadn’t been the one responsible for intervening after the very embarrassing speech one of his students had just given. His cheeks were still burning.

“Taking a walk in the moonlight, Professor Potter?”

Harry’s heart stumbled for the second time before his brain functioned again and told him that he was allowed to be there as a teacher.

Out of politeness he canceled the charm around him and then cleared his throat.

“Yes, uhm. I do enjoy the full moon.” Harry chuckled awkwardly. Snape’s sentence did remind him of the time when it had been directed to Remus. Snape seemed to remember that at the same time and looked uncomfortable.

“Would you like to accompany me to my quarters?” Harry’s voice was calm after so many years of practice.

“Of course.”

________________________________________________________________

Harry had not thought about what he would do once they reached his rooms. Now they stood next to each other in the sitting room and Harry wasn’t sure what to say. Should he invite Snape for a drink?

He turned to Snape to ask him how he felt about some wine when he noticed that the professor didn’t look at him but stared at Harry’s shirt. For the first time, Snape was showing his nervousness by twisting his hands in an uncontrolled manner.

Severus knew he should not look in Harry’s eyes. They would be green and bright and beautiful. It would be too much then.

Then, the soft skin on Harry’s neck captured his attention, before it rested on Harry’s lips. The dark lips were soft and perfect.

Harry tried to observe every inch of Severus' face. He was so beautiful. The war had made crinkles around his eyes and on his forehead, but they were hardly noticeable now. His nose was not nearly as crooked as from the perspective of an eleven-year-old and on the pale skin spread some nearly invisible freckles. Severus had freckles. The revelation filled Harry’s stomach with warmth and the urge to touch the dots, caress them. He automatically stepped closer to the older professor.

Snape’s hair was a bit shorter, more defined and only just able to be caught in a tie at his neck. Harry pushed a distracting strand away before he could even think about his action.

Severus answered with a sharp intake of breath, though he still did not lift his eyes to meet Harry’s.

It left Harry breathless anyway.

“You’ve got freckles.”

“I have no such thing.” Severus’ voice was deep and slow, but Harry wasn’t fooled. His nervousness was slightly noticeable.

“Yeah you have. Probably spent too much time outside after the war?”

“Maybe. I got a garden.”

While they spoke Harry tried to open the door calmly and in a casual manner and as he entered his quarters Snape followed him as if he would everyday.

“Oh, you did? That is probably handy if you are a potions master.”

“Oh yes, it is. But I still cannot seem to grow the most useful ingredients, as I am only there a few times a month. So I still rely on Professor Sprout and a few handpicked vendors to provide me with the ingredients so that I can brew some high-quality potions in my free time.”

As he found himself alone with Snape in his quarters during nighttime, Harry suddenly felt his heart beating faster and had the absurd thought that Snape’s excellent ears probably picked up on it already.

But this thought was followed up by Harry’s inner voice to calm down and stay reasonable.

“So what are you currently brewing?”, asked Harry, while he closed the door and motioned to his sofa to allow Snape to sit next to him on it.

“Besides the high amount of potions I brew for the hospital wing and my lessons? Nothing at the moment as I do not have time to realize some of my bigger projects. I am still in the planning period, which is much easier to do than the actual brewing. And of course, I have to wait some time to get the right ingredients, because some of them are quite rare.”

“So what is it supped to do?”

“Well.” Snape looked a bit embarrassed but continued. “In a friend’s house stands a lamp which has been cursed and they cannot seem to get rid of it as well. Every spell we could think of did not only fail, but some even fired back. Hopefully, I find a solution before the lamp murders another cat. Chiara would be furious with me-”

At Harry’s raised eyebrow Severus added:

“- She is a fellow potions master in Italy.”

“Oh, so the potions masters are quite well connected?”

“Yes, we are very much so. Most of them aren’t teachers, so they are constantly trying to invent new potions, especially in the healing field. But every now and then we need the help of somebody who is qualified to bounce off ideas or look for the reason for a failed project.”

“Wow, I did not even know that. Although I have many connections in the Dark Arts field, I assumed some people only write owls because they want to be friends with THE Harry Potter. Conqueror of death, Voldemort’s killer, the peace bringer, the MOST outstanding wizard, handsome **and** a really good teacher. Also, I hear I give amazing advice in my advanced classes."

Severus and Harry burst into laughter.

“You forgot that you make a good impression on the quidditch field”, added Snape.

Harry chuckled. “Oh yes, that is right.”

He smiled at Snape. “Would you like some tea? I have wonderful tea from Luna which you’d think should be weird, but I actually love it. I have it here-“

“Oh, no thank you, Harry”, said Severus as Harry tried to stand up and Harry felt something at his hand and looked down. A warm, pale hand had grabbed his hand to keep him on the sofa.

Harry settled himself again and they both looked at their intertwined hands with surprise.

“It is ironic really”, Snape whispered. “Your skin is dark and mine is light. And yet it doesn’t resemble our souls. Yours must shine brighter than everyone's and mine is probably as dark as the night-“

“Hey.” Harry grabbed Snape’s other hand and intertwined their fingers. He could feel a rapid heartbeat, however, he was not at all sure to whom it belonged.

“Stop. Your soul would never be black, even if you dressed in that colour until the end of your life. I have seen the colour of your soul and it isn’t black at all. It is the most beautiful colour I have ever seen and it shines brighter than so many others. I won’t allow you to bathe in self-pity, because you are brave and warm and wonderful.”

“Potter, you can’t actually take me as enough a fool to believe the utter shit you just told me. I have never heard of the possibility to see the colour of a soul and not even the Boy who lived would be able to do it.”

Harry broke the contact to Snape’s right hand, took his left in both his palms and caressed it, without being really aware of what he was doing. The next part would be hard enough to explain.

“Why haven’t you asked me about the glowing thing yet, Professor?”

“You are literally 5 inches close to my face, you may call me by my first name, you dunderhead.”

“Then, why haven’t you asked me about the glowing thing, _Severus?_”

The word felt foreign to Harry’s mouth.

“I simply thought you would tell me about it if you were ready.”

“Well, I don’t really know how to say this. It… Well, it started when I broke the Elder Wand.”

Snape didn’t interrupt Harry, but internally he already screamed: “You fucking did WHAT?”

“I thought everything would be fine after that and my old wand worked perfectly. Only after a few months, I had this episode the first time. I was at the Burrow and got too near to George. We think it happens when I get near people after I haven’t spent enough time doing magic. I really try to do as much wandless magic, but sometimes the magic in me just breaks out and I have to concentrate to get it back in.

During that time I sometimes see colours around people. This is why I thought I can see people’s aura, though it never changes. So my theory is, its people’s souls.”

Gradually Snape questioned not only Potter's but also his own sanity. How had he allowed to get involved with Potter in the first place? He had been perfectly aware of Potter’s destructive tendencies and the abnormal situations his former student and his friends found themselves in without even planning on being involved. Why had he thought this changed when the war was over? How had he not cared enough to stop himself from having feelings for a stupid, insuff-

“Are you going to say something, Severus?”

Harry tried to interpret Severus’ face, but could only see his dark, black eyes in which you could loose yourself, the pale face with the cute freckles and black hair which was tied back elegantly. Harry tried to think of a clever thing to say to make the silence less uncomfortable, but every idea on conversations starters he ever had seemed to have just slipped out of his mind.

Would Snape leave now? Had Harry made a mistake by telling him? Did he miss his chance of being able to confide in someone without worrying it would harm him? Did he now not only lose his dignity but his connection with Severus?

“I think I’d like to kiss you, Harry.”

“Why don’t you do it then?”

And then Harry felt Severus lips on his own and his brain stopped for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this shorter chapter. Sorry if there are typos and so on, as I am still writing without an edit. As I struggled with coming to an end (I think this is always the hardest part for me), I decided to keep it casual and tried to keep it "real".   
Also, I have to thank quarantine a bit, as I finally find time to write. I am still busy with uni though, so the last chapter probably needs another 2 weeks or so. Hopefully, I can make it in this time. Tell me what you think about this chapter, is it too cheesy? I appreciate every feedback to get better with writing, so leave a comment. I wish you all a good week and stay safe!^^


	7. What to do with all our knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together. Including Severus and Harry.

“Good morning, Professor Potter.”

“Professor Snape.” Harry nodded towards Severus.

Harry felt both awkward and thrilled as he saw Severus the next morning. Severus Snape had kissed him and he had liked it. To say he had liked it a lot was not even close to what he had felt during the kissing. And during the making out after that.

If Harry had to describe it he would say that it felt warm, like a gentle breeze of summer air mixed with sunlight and fresh lemonade. But he wouldn’t ever because then everybody would know how sappy he was.

Harry sat down next to Severus at the table in the Great Hall.

He tried to ignore what the older man did beside him, as they both prepared their breakfast on their plates.

“Oh Harry,” said Minerva’s voice a few seats down to Harry’s right. Harry turned to her and smiled.

“Would you be a dear and accompany the students to Hogsmeade today? The minister requested an urgent meeting with me and Professor Flitwick because of the new regulations for the Charms NEWTs. And even if I would trust Severus’ aura to scare every Hogwarts student into behaving on the trip, I need another person on the job as insurance.”

“Of course, Ma’am. No problem at all. I have to go to Hogsmeade anyway today to pick up my godson and then we’ll just enjoy our day in the village.”

“Very well. Thank you. Feel free to visit my office with Teddy later, if you have time, I’d love to see him again, he has gotten so big. Is Andromeda well?”

“Yes, she is very well, thank you. Just recently she redid her entire house again, only because Teddy asked if he could have a new wall colour.”

“This poor woman. It seems her own four walls are too small for her energy. I will send an owl and ask her for help with the school grounds. I could use an experienced witch. Argus is not the same anymore since Rubeus moved to France. He has too much to do and does not accept any of the candidates I interviewed for the position of groundskeeper. I can’t blame him of course. They aren’t Hagrid. But maybe he will be fine with Andromeda.”

“This sounds like an excellent idea, Headmistress,” squeaked Flitwick.

Harry nodded towards the headmistress and glanced to his side where his eyes locked with Severus’.

Harry failed to suppress a grin at the butterflies in his stomach and tried to focus on his breakfast again.

11 am found Snape, Harry, and Teddy in Hogsmeade, sitting in a café with an excellent view out of the windows on the Main Street of the wizard town.

Teddy’s hair was changing constantly, mirroring the small boy’s impatience.

“Dad, when can we go to the shops?”

“When Professor Snape and I finished our tea. Be a good boy and finish your chocolate as well, please.”

Teddy was silent for a few minutes and drank his hot chocolate obediently.

Severus and Harry shared a look and proceeded to silently observe outside.

When Harry felt Teddy squirm again next to him, he sighed inwardly. It was lovely to sit here with Severus, almost like on a date, and enjoy the really good tea and quiet. He loved Teddy, but he wished the boy had less energy sometimes or would be open to read a book sometimes.

“Hello Professors, Hi Teddy,” said a voice behind him and all three turned around towards Mitchell Patel and Rudolphus Zabini standing unusually close to each other.

“Good Morning Messrs. Patel and Zabini. Are you enjoying your weekend?” Harry asked politely, while Teddy had run up to the students and was currently hugging Rudolphus. (Which was not strange knowing Mrs. Zabini being a good friend of Andromeda and both boys already knew each other since Teddy had been little.)

“Hi Ru’,” whispered Teddy, when Zabini got down on eye level and hugged him back.

“Yes, we are, thank you for asking, Sir,” Mitchell replied with a grin and a telling look to Rudolphus.

“We wanted to ask if Teddy would like to look at the new Nimbus with us,” Zabini continued.

Harry’s face didn’t betray his relief, but he changed a LOOK with Severus.

“I think he would like that, wouldn’t you Teddy?”

Teddy looked as if Christmas had fallen on the same day as his birthday.

“Yes!”

“Thanks, boys. Please don’t lose him, okay?”

“Of course not, Sir. We will not let him out of sight,” grinned Mitchell.

Both Professors watched the trio go into the direction of the Quidditch shop.

“Do you think they both-“

“Very likely,” Snape said and smiled at the DADA Professor. “They certainly look good together.”

Harry smiled back. Then his brown frowned.

“Severus, I wanted to ask” he started, his heart beating loud in his chest. “Would you like to- uh - gotothecinemawithmenextweekend?” Harry felt his face grow hot.

Snape smiled in response. It looked good on him, thought Harry.

“Yes, of course, I would like to. However, you do realise the last time I went to something like a cinema was when you weren’t even born yet.”

Now Severus’ face free as serious as Harry’s before. “Which brings me to my question. Do you mind I am a great deal older than you? I mean- I actually have been in the same school year your parents were-“

“No!”

Harry’s face was now a dark shade of red. His eyes soft.

“I really don’t mind. Sometimes I feel older than so many other people my age. Also, I have the feeling we kind of fit quite well together.”

Snape’s eyebrows shot up.

“Well, you know. Luna’s research.”

“I fail to see what Luna’s research has to do with this.”

But then a moment later, Snape looked uncomfortable.

‘He thinks we produce matching Patroni. He thinks mine is still a doe.’

“Oh, you mean-“

“Yeah. I mean, they match right?”

The moment Harry spotted Severus’ apologetic, soft look, his lips parted.

“Sorry, forget it, I shouldn’t have assumed-“

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry Harry. I wish they still were. However-“ Snape swallowed. “My Patronus changed to a lioness after the battle. And before you ask-“ Snape’s hand shot up to stop Harry’s forming words from being fully produced.

“Yes, I know it is embarrassing that the head of Slytherin house has a lioness as Patronus. This was also the reason I was quite interested in your research of the Patronus charm and why this change had occurred. Still, I couldn't find an answer.”

“Ah,” now Harry grinned again.

“Severus. You do know you could have just asked me during our research. I actually have the answer to that.”

“You do?”

“Of course.” It was the first time that Harry, instead of Severus, sounded like the answer should be obvious to the other.

“I have no clue when it was exactly because I hadn’t cast a Patronus for a long time, but my theory is it changed after I died for everyone at the battle of Hogwarts. My new Patronus is a lion.”

“Pardon me?”

“A lion. You know. The equivalent to yours.”

“But,” Snape began, exasperated. “How did you know mine changed?”

“Uh. I accidentally looked at some of your notes during our research. I kind of suspected after that and later just hoped that yours changed. I mean, your Patronus couldn’t have been a doe because of my mother and I researched really hard if we were related which was giving me panic attacks because I actually didn’t want to know if we shared some blood.” Harry paused; surprised Severus hadn’t yet interrupted his rambling.

“But we aren’t related, Severus. And I doubt my father had two soulmates. So I just assumed maybe we- we-“ Harry suddenly stopped, unable to say anything further.

He scratched his neck.

The slight chance of having a soulmate was embarrassing enough. Taking to Severus about it, after they had kissed only once was another level of awkward.

“Given the fact, both our Patroni changed into, again, matching forms and taking into account that a change is quite rare, I think we can at least take into consideration that we might be able to be well-matched.”

Severus smiled now and his black eyes were meeting the bright green eyes in front of him.

This was the moment Teddy was brought back by Patel and Zabini.

Harry listened to the detailed description of the new broom and offered to treat them all to something at Honeydukes.

Severus stayed inside with his coffee, but a quick eye contact promised a meeting later in the evening.

________________________________________________________________

A knock on the door let Severus flick his wand.

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside Snape’s personal quarters, where the Professor finished a letter with a flourish.

“Just give me a moment, I need to send this off quickly.”

Harry observed the elegant hands which folded the letter and then threw it into the green fire at the fireplace.

“Huh, that’s a neat trick.”

“It’s obviously charmed,” answered Snape with a wicked smile.

Harry moved closer to Severus, who opened and closed his hands to fists, as if not sure where to put his hands.

“You always had a talent for unusual wandwork.”

“That is worded unusually ambiguous. What would you know about my wandwork?”

Back to their familiar light banter, Harry eased visibly, smiling.

“Well,” he said, bringing a hand to Snape’s hips, pulling him close and whispering into his ear. “I could show you my wandwork first and you can decide if I possess the expertise to judge if you’d like to show yours to me.”

Severus felt Harry kiss his way down his neck and back up to his lips. A growl formed deep in Severus’ chest and his body felt on fire.

“I’d like that”

With a bit more force than necessary, he flipped Harry around and pushed him against the desk. Harry’s lips crashed violently against Severus’, biting, demanding him to open them more. Tongues met and a groan erupted from Harry.

Severus wanted to hear that particular sound again. He pressed his hips forward, meeting Harry. Both of them were already hard.

Harry groaned again. He rubbed his erection against Severus’.

The next minute was filled with moaning, biting, kissing, rubbing and groaning from both sides when Severus started tugging on Harry’s hair.

“Would you like to show me to your bedroom, or should I make you come on your writing desk?”

Harry’s question made Severus pause and gain back some of his composure as the husky voice of the younger Professor had resonated loudly in his belt area.

“Are you brave enough to follow me into my lion’s den?”

“More lioness’ den, isn’t it?”

“Fuck you”

That’s the best idea you had today”

With another growl - and oh how Harry would love to hear it for the rest of his life- Severus shoved Harry right into his bedroom, pushed him against the wall in there - which made Harry moan again- and closed the door with a loud ‘thud’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's finally it. My first English fanfic. I hope you liked it and aren't mad with me that I couldn't make myself write smut. I'm working on it. I love your comments, they are my motivation to keep writing in busy times!
> 
> Now that I finished this project, I will finally start to post my new Harry Potter fanfic. Feel free to check it out.   
Stay safe and see you later, cuties!


End file.
